


Getting to know you...

by SteveM



Series: Multiverse Madness [12]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: Something strange is stalking the streets of Gotham, taking out criminals from the shadows and leaving no trace behind. Which is a problem for Bargirl as it's not her doing it!
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Kara Zor-El
Series: Multiverse Madness [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931842
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A slight detour in the Multiverse arc that wasn't planned but I'm so glad it happened. No word of a lie this might be the easiest, fastest thing I've ever written as Steph and Kara just work so damn well together! For those following the main story next week we'll be diving into the first part of Kingdom Come....

Gotham was quiet tonight. Far too quiet considering… well, that it was Gotham. But Stephanie Brown wasn’t exactly surprised as she swung through the skies between the hulking towers of glass and steel. The last week had seen something odd happening in the city, rumours of a supernatural presence haunting the rooftops and alleyways, preying on the criminal scum that stalked the good and honest citizens. Which, again, wasn’t unusual considering this was Gotham but she knew full well that it wasn’t Batgirl they were talking about.

Steph landed gracefully on a gargoyle and looked out across the theatre district, snorting quietly to herself. If the criminals of Gotham only went after good, honest citizens there’d barely be enough cash in it to keep a gang of four in low rent housing. Still she’d come to appreciate the seemingly never-ending tiers of wrongdoing in her town and found her definition of ‘law-abiding’ operated on a sliding scale these days. 

What was more concerning was the news of Penguin’s goons being attacked each and every night. Sure some of the other big gangs were getting hit too… but only Oswald Cobblepot was losing out every time the sun went down. While she’d hardly mourn his removal from the city such an obvious targeting of his activities made her nervous. The memories of the gang war her father had sparked alongside Black Mask were still painfully fresh despite the years that had passed and she really didn’t want to see another one break out on her watch.  
Of course that was only one possibility but none of the others seemed much better. On the plus side, she thought as she stepped off her perch and glided towards the clock tower, she had spent the last few days checking this out and thought she might have an idea of what the hell was going on. Of course if she was right then that might spark a whole new world of complications but, hey, with her luck she wouldn’t really expect anything different.

A few blocks away an unmarked grey box truck was sitting with its engine idling at a loading dock. Inside the low red-brick building a dozen of Penguin’s most loyal and trustworthy troops were busy hauling a selection of heavy wooden crates into the back, taking care not to drop or damage any of them as they did so. Another thirty were scattered all over the building and the rooftops opposite to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and they were packing enough firepower to hold off a small army. Or one very determined Bat for that matter. 

Kyle Walker checked his watch and cast an eye over his crew as they moved like a finely crafted machine below him. They were actually a couple of minutes ahead of schedule, impressive given the already tight timelines they were working to. Not that he’d expected anything less of course, this group were the best he’d ever had and each and every one of them knew how much was riding on this job. Certainly none of them wanted to go swimming in the big tank at the Iceberg Lounge which is what would inevitably happen if this went south. 

Still, better safe than sorry and he’d been checking with each of his five group leaders on a rolling five minute schedule. He raised his radio to his lips and clicked the transmit button.

“Group 1, report in.”

Nothing but static greeted his call. He frowned and tried again with the same result. Eyes narrowing he called for group 2.

Static

“Group 5, check in.”

“Group 5 here, everything okay?” His second in command looked up at him from beside the truck, picking his boss out amongst the mass of metal catwalks overhead. “We’re not scheduled to report.”

“Groups 1 and 2 are off the air.” Kyle said grimly, reaching his free hand down to his holster. “Get what you’ve got in-hand loaded then roll out, everyone not riding in the truck arm themselves ASAP.”

He didn’t wait for a response but instead called for Group 4 and was relieved to hear Fiona’s voice. Her group was holding the immediate permitter of the warehouse, if they’d already fallen…

“Did you hear?”

“Yeah, I’ve sent a runner over to the south side, see if they can find out what’s going on.”

“Good thinking. Do you see anything?”

“Not a thing. None of my people have reported any problems and there’s not been a word over the ra….”

Her voice cut off and there was only the static of an open channel. “Group 4?” Kyle asked but something told him there was no point in hoping much less asking again.

This time he didn’t bother with the radio, turning to yell down to the crew below. “Move out now!” 

He was gratified to see them immediately rush to carry out the order, at least half already armed and taking up defensive positions around the truck. The cab doors slammed shut and the engine rumbled into life as the truck rolled forward. 

The lights went out. All at once, with no warning, every single light went out in the building. At seemingly the same instant two blue beams scythed across the front of the truck, slicing the engine in half and causing a small explosion that, somehow, didn’t spark a fuel fire. A moment later a few random shots sounded from multiple positions but no gun got off more than a handful of rounds before falling silent.

Kyle crouched in the rafters, his heart pounding fit to burst. What the hell was this… He was used to life in Gotham, had been working for Penguin for nearly a decade and dealing with the Bat was just an everyday event to him at this point. But whatever was happening here was way beyond that. 

For a moment he thought about calling out on the radio but he knew it was pointless. The silence below him and the way his best troops had just vanished from his world told him not to expect any help. Slowly he placed the radio down as quietly as he could on the metal gantry and holstered his sidearm. Carefully, trying not to breathe too loudly, he eased the automatic sub-machine gun around on its sling, snugging the butt into his shoulder as he looked for a target.

He took two tentative steps down the gantry only for a loud thud behind him to damn near cause a heart attack. He spun, finger squeezing the trigger and in the strobe light burst of the muzzle flash saw an impossible sight as a slim figure was hit centre-mass by every single bullet… only for every single bullet to bounce off harmlessly. The very last thing he saw was a fist arcing for the side of his head then everything went black.

As the flashing lights of the GCPD’s finest rolled up to surround the warehouse none of the men and women in blue through to look up at the long billboard three buildings over. If they had they might have seen a silhouette looking down at them, something flapping in the gentle wind making its exact shape hard to determine. Still even from that distance one of them might have been able to see the small nod of satisfaction as the last of the thugs were cuffed and marched - or, in most cases, carried as they were still out cold - into the waiting prisoner transports. They would almost certainly have seen the watcher jump three feet in the air at the unexpected voice from the top of the billboard.

“And what, exactly, are you doing in Gotham?”


	2. Chapter 2

Any doubt that Stephanie may have had about Gotham’s newest visitor vanished the moment she saw her move. Every motion was familiar from the way her long blonde hair shifted as her head turned to the flex of her arms as she raised her fists. All the little details added up to a familiar picture though Steph had to admit the detective work was somewhat irrelevant as the woman was still floating three feet from the rooftop in defiance of the laws of physics. 

“Who wants to know?” The young blonde said, her eyes narrowing as she saw the shape perched above her.

“Seriously? You’re asking that question after getting surprised by a shadowy figure making a dramatic entrance on a Gotham rooftop?”

“You’d be surprised how many criminals go in for that sort of thing. Especially in Gotham.”

“And how many of them could sneak up on someone with your hearing?”

The blonde shifted her stance into something worryingly close to launching an attack and it was, apparently, only then that she realised she wasn’t actually in contact with the ground. As gracefully as she could she let herself slowly fall back down but there was an embarrassed look in her eyes.

“What do you mean… exactly?”

Steph paused dramatically, though in reality she was trying to figure out how the hell to say what she needed to without coming across as crazy or threatening. Either would be bad, both together might be a terminal mistake….

“Well… let’s say I might be more open minded than you’d expect when it comes to… people doing extraordinary things.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Big X-Files fan.” Steph said with a shrug. “Though they got the tag line wrong.”

“Not following.”

“The truth is out there.” Steph said making finger quotes in the air. “They got it wrong. Or, well, they got it right but didn’t go far enough.”

“Still not following…”

“It’s out there.” Steph jabbed a thumb over her shoulder and up at the sky where a convenient gap in the clouds showed glittering stars above. 

“Okay, who are you!” The previously-floating woman demanded and Steph laughed.

“Sorry, thought that was obvious. I’m Batgirl! And this is my town you’re tearing through like a wrecking ball.”

“Didn’t see your name on it.”

“Really? How about my signal in the sky?”

“It’s a free country, why shouldn’t I be here?”

“You mean as opposed to - as a completely random and hypothetical example - Metropolis?”

There was dead silence on the rooftop and Steph suddenly worried she’d pushed a little too far. When the woman below her replied it was in a tone that was dangerously casual.

“You should probably know I’ve had my share of… experiences with people that wanted to pry into my life. Find out more than they should. Hurt me. Hunt me.” She looked up and there was the faintest gleam of red in her eyes. “It didn’t end well for them,”

“Now that I believe.” Steph said with complete sincerity. “Look… how’s about a deal?”

“A deal? What sort of deal?” The suspicion was obvious but there was also a curious tone that gave Steph some hope.

“Let me ask you one question. That’s it, just one question. If you don’t like it or just want to bail I won’t try and stop you.”

“Like you could.” The woman muttered and it was only the surveillance gear built into Batgirl’s cowl that let her hear the comment but she let it pass. The blonde below her seemed to consider the proposal for a moment then nodded. “Alright, ask away.”

“Uh… this is not the question but do you mind if I come down there first? Billboard’s are great for dramatic entrances but they’re just the worst for getting cramp in your calves.”

Very faintly, so quietly it could have been a whisper of wind, Steph heard a tiny giggle pass through the night.

“Sure but stay out of kicking distance and keep your hands where I can see them.”

“Fair.” Batgirl dropped lightly to land on the rooftop and looked over at her visitor. This wasn’t exactly a well-lit venue but even so she looked so familiar it was a little eerie. 

“Now, what was the question?”

Steph took a deep breath and stuck out a hand. “Hi Kara, I’m Stephanie. Want to go on a date?”

The look of confusion on the beautiful face was almost worth the potential ass-kicking and Steph saw what had to be a hundred questions fly past before her guest settled on the obvious one.

“A date? Are you serious?”

“Well… alright, technically I was thinking we could spend some time in the all-night restaurant four blocks over getting to know each other, oversharing, worrying about what the other thought of our every word and generally being nervous about committing some unforeseeable mistake that ruins any potential relationship forever.” Steph admitted and caught the answering grin from that familiar face.

“So… a date then?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Does it help if I offer to pick up the bill?”

“You’re getting warmer…”

“Also they do the sixth best waffles in the city and the second best available this time of night.”

“And that’ll do it.” A warm hand slid into Batgirl’s armoured gauntlet and shook it. “Though if anyone asks this is absolutely not how the first Supergirl and Batgirl team-up went.”

“Deal!” Steph said, pulling her grapple from her belt. “And you’re absolutely right about that last bit.”

“It’d certainly be tough to explain.”

“Especially as it’s actually the first Batgirl and Supergirl team-up.” Stephanie said with a wink. “No way you get top billing in my town!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ohhhh wow.” Kara breathed as the first mouthful of waffle dissolved on her tongue, the white chocolate sauce adding a lovely extra layer of sweetness. “You weren’t kidding, these are great!”

“As I said, second best in Gotham!” Steph said smugly, adjusting the t-shirt she’d changed into quickly behind the bins in a nearby alleyway. Having caches of clothes scattered across the city was handy but she really needed to restock them more often. This one had been put in place a year earlier and Steph hadn’t quite finished growing yet, a fact that had become clear when the intended loose fit turned out to be more of a wet t-shirt contest look. Which she wouldn’t have minded if she hadn’t been sitting opposite Kara who had the same ludicrous figure in this world as her Earth-Prime counterpart. It was enough to make a girl feel a little self-conscious, even if she did spend every spare moment working out.

“Why didn’t we go to the first best by the way?” Kara asked as she started to inhale the rest of the waffle, eager to reach those stacked below it. She was in a simple blue jeans white t-shirt combo and Steph had no idea where the hell she’d been hiding it while in costume.

“Because my mom makes those and I didn’t really think that this conversation should happen in front of her.” Steph said with a shrug. “This place has the dubious distinction of being the main hangout of the GCPD nightshift for three precincts so when it’s between shifts not only is it quiet but one of the very few places where the walls don’t have ears.”

“Huh… you’d been thinking about this.” Kara observed between bites.

“Well yeah, thinking ahead kinda comes with the cowl.”

They were sitting shoulder to shoulder in a booth pressed up against the back of the restaurant, close enough that the faint scent of the other kept them both a little distracted. They were talking in low voices and Kara kept checking to make sure no-one could overhear them but, in truth, it really did seem like a secure place to talk. Plus she had to admit that anyone glancing over probably would think they were on an actual date they way they were crowding each other when the booth could easily take six people. As cover stories went it wasn’t a bad one.

“What else have you been thinking about?” Kara asked innocently but Steph wasn’t falling for that. Even if she didn’t know exactly how close this woman was to the Kara she’d known this younger version really wasn’t good at hiding when she was being ‘cunning’. She hadn’t even tried to disguise the question as flirting for heaven’s sake…

“Oh this and that.” Steph said, waving her fork in little casual circles. “Like how the Daily Planet sent a rookie reporter to Gotham to cover our reduced crime statistics. Like how Metropolis seems to have had a remarkable run of good luck when it comes to the sort of tragic accidents that are part and parcel of city life. And how a certain criminal overlord in this city appears to have been gearing up for something big a couple of weeks ago only to find a substantial chunk of his empire carved out from underneath him.”

“Hmm… well there’s certainly a lot going on in your head.” Kara said, still trying to act casual. 

“You have no idea…” Steph sighed and looked around one more time, wanting to check they were really alone. “But do you want to know the big thought that’s stuck in here?”

“Yes…..” Kara replied carefully, eyeing Steph warily. 

“I really wish I knew what Krypton was like.”

The silence rolled out and enveloped them both like a suffocating blanket. Steph forced herself to keep eating but didn’t take her eyes from Kara’s. She saw the conflict raging behind them, the need for secrecy waring with curiosity and loneliness. 

“Alright…. How?” Kara asked after what felt like a couple of eternities. 

“Would you believe we’ve met before?”

“Not really, no.”

“Well, okay, it wasn’t really you… only it was. But it wasn’t. Umm, oh this is complicated.” Steph took a deep breath and just decided to go for it. “About a year ago, on the absolute, no-contest worst day of my entire life I met a version of you from another reality. Along with…” Steph stumbled for a moment, never quite sure how to think of Kate Kane but plowed on regardless. “… with a Batwoman. They saved my life then helped save Gotham, put me on the right path with the cowl and vanished the next day.”

She risked a look at Kara and saw a very thoughtful gaze staring back. A wisdom far beyond her apparent years burned in those steel blue eyes and Steph suddenly realised just why Kate had seemed so smitten with her version of this woman. “You know, now that I come to think of it, you might just be the only person on the planet who won’t consider that completely crazy *and* can probably tell an even wilder tale.”

Kara held Stephanie’s gaze for a dozen heartbeats then a bright, warm smile took over her face. “Probably.” She agreed with a chuckle. “But before I do… what do you know about me?”

“Honestly? Not much.” Steph admitted. “But I suspect a hell of a lot.”

Kara waved her fork in a ‘go on’ gesture while setting about what had to be the sixth waffle in quick succession. Slightly jealous of Kara’s ability to pack away calories like they didn’t exist Steph started to run through what she’d pieced together over the last year.

“When they left I ran a facial ID search of…well, of everything. Every law enforcement and government database I could get into.”

“Why?”

“Because I…” Steph hesitated then shook herself almost angrily. “Sorry, look, total honesty here but… I missed them. I thought if they were on this planet then maybe… I dunno, I didn’t think they’d be able to help or we’d be friends or anything just… it would make it all seem a little easier.”

“And did you find them?”

“From what I could tell there’s no sign of Batwoman anywhere.” Steph couldn’t keep the sadness out of her voice as she felt the familiar ache inside of her. “Which sucks. Having Kate around… she understood the weight of it all. There’s a million questions I wish I could ask her.”

“And…” 

“And then there was you.” Steph said quietly, dropping her voice down so low it was barely audible. Not, she suspected, that that would make much difference to the woman sitting beside her. “Kara Kent, adopted by Jonathan and Martha when she was twelve years old. Good grades, better at sports but, for some odd and inexplicable reason that totally wasn’t about hiding her true potential, never quite good enough to make that last jump to being professional. Moved to Metropolis early this year to take on an internship at the Daily Planet and got her first byline a month later after finding herself in the middle of a hostage crisis at the First National Bank.”

Steph paused for a moment, looking Kara over with a sympathetic glance. “I can’t imagine how hard that must have been. To just sit there and… when you could have…”

Kara sighed and put down her fork on the now-empty plate. “Do you have a point here Stephanie?”

“I… don’t know.” Steph admitted. “I think so. I hope so. Look I’m pretty damn sure that you’re… well, an alien. And that was before I saw you demolish Penguin’s thugs tonight. And fly. But more than that I think you could really do with a friend who gets the whole heavy cape thing and… well, we’re here, aren’t we?”

“We are.” Kara confirmed, her expression unreadable. 

“If I’ve misread it then… sorry. Everything I’ve said will be kept secret and taken to my grave, I promise. Whatever you want to do.”

“I… I’d….. I’d like that.” Kara whispered and Steph was shocked to see tears in her eyes. “To have a friend. I mean, wait, I have friends. Of course I have friends!”

“With those legs I don’t doubt it.” Steph said then blushed scarlet as her brain caught up with her mouth. Thankfully Kara just looked away bashfully.

“Thanks. But I mean I don’t have anyone that knows about… this.” She tapped her chest where the S symbol would have been sitting if she were in costume. “Apart from Ma and Pa of course but I don’t want to worry them.”

“You can worry me.” Steph said carefully.

“You sure?”

“Anytime!” Steph replied with a grin. “Hell if it’s not too forward for a first date I’ll even give you my number.”

Kara tried, she really did, but the laugh spluttered out around her lips anyway and danced in her eyes. To her surprise she found herself reaching out and wrapping her hand around Stephanies’, as if to reassure herself this was actually real.

“It… it wasn’t easy.” Kara said quietly. “The bank? Just sitting there when innocent people had guns waved in their faces. I wouldn’t have let them… I mean, I’m fast enough to….”

“I know.” Stephanie replied soothingly. “I know how fast you are. And how strong. And… well, if we’re going to do the full list we should probably order another plate or five.”

“You weren’t kidding were you? About having met… uh, well, I guess… me?”

“No.”

“What was I… she… like?”

“A little older I think.” Steph said carefully. “It’s kinda hard to tell with you. She seemed… oh what’s the word…. Not sad but… tempered? Like she’d been through things most of can’t even dream of but had come out stronger for it. She radiated this confidence, like she could carry the entire world on her shoulders without breaking. And of course what you, uh, she could do was just incredible. I still dream of flying over Gotham on her back chasing that drone! And what a kisser… I…. I just said that out loud didn’t I?”

To Steph’s relief Kara was too busy laughing to say anything but that didn’t stop the dark knight of Gotham hiding her face in her hands before deciding that wasn’t going to be enough and sliding down under the table. 

“It’s no use hiding under there…” Kara’s voice came from the world of pure embarrassment that lurked above the tabletop. 

“I know, I know, you can see me…” Steph grumbled. “But it makes me feel better.”

“You’re overreacting…”

“Pretty sure no, I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“Nope.”

“You just complemented… uh, me… you dork.” The smile was so obvious Steph could hear it. “You don’t need to be embarrassed about that.”

“Yet here I am, sitting in the remains of a diet coke rather than show my face.”

“Oh come on, it’s too pretty a face to hide away.”

There was another long silence followed by the sound of denim sliding over vinyl seating as Kara slipped down to join Stephanie.

“Umm… got room for one more?” Kara asked sheepishly. “Sorry, that just kinda… came out.”

Steph tried to find words but had to settle for pointing an amazed and slightly shocked finger accusingly at Kara who just shrugged in response.

“I don’t know about the other me you met but I’m really not good at lying. Tend to get a bit… umm… babble-y when I’m around people I like.” She suddenly went scarlet as she realised what she’d said. “And by like I mean, you know, as people. Not as… not in that way… though that does happen as well.. but, uh… help?”

Steph giggled and waved her hands between them, “Okay, tell you what, let’s both brave the above-world again and we’ll just agree that we’re both smoking hot, fair?”

Kara’s blush somehow got even deeper but she managed to nod as they both crawled back out and into their seats. 

“So to rewind a little… friends?” Steph asked holding out an inviting hand.

“Friends.” Kara grinned and shook on it before pulling Steph into a hug. “You’re right, I could really do with one.”

“Want to talk about it?” Steph asked while trying very hard not to make any comparisons between this Kara and the one she’d known especially when they were in such close proximity. Reluctantly she let go and sat back with her best ‘good listener’ look on her face.

“Pretty sure you got most of it.” Kara admitted. “Uh… let’s see… I left my planet to protect my baby cousin. I made it but he… hasn’t. Yet.” She paused for a moment before throwing off the sadness that always came with that particular thought. “Ma and Pa found my pod and raised me as their daughter. An alien all alone on a planet of humans who can’t jump over so much as a tall wall without help. Most of the time I was just trying to blend in, keep myself hidden.”

“And then you left the anonymity of a small Kansas town and moved to Metropolis…” Steph pointed out.

Kara sighed and nodded. “Yeah, that was not an easy choice. But… the things I can do… I came here to protect my cousin. I might not be able to do that but I can’t just hide away. Not when so many people need help.”

Steph nodded, a big unanswered question from Kara and Kate’s brief stop in her reality suddenly making a lot more sense. “You… you can hear them can’t you?”

Kara looked surprised for a moment then nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I’ve learnt to block it out over the years but when an entire planet’s calling out in pain and grief and fear some of it has to get through.” She chuckled sadly as a memory rolled over her. “One night Ma found me sitting in the hayloft crying. I’d thought I’d been so good at hiding how much it hurt to stay still, to do nothing… the moment she saw me she hugged me and told me to do what was in my heart. Didn’t need to ask what was wrong, didn’t need to talk… she just knew.” Kara laughed and it was a slightly odd mix of joy and sadness. “She gave me my suit that night too. Had made it a year earlier… so much for hiding how I felt, right?”

Steph laughed and nodded. “Parents can surprise you like that.”

“Do yours know about…?”

“No. My dad was a scumbag and is spending life and a chunk more in Blackgate. My mom thinks I’m a *really* dedicated student who spends an unhealthy amount of time at the all-night campus library.”

“Would you ever tell her?”

“I don’t know.” Steph said, thinking hard about the question. “I’m not sure I’d feel right putting that worry on her. On the other hand… I think she’d be proud of my choices which is very much not always the case right now. And it’d mean not having to lie to her which is just the worst.”

“If half of what I heard about B… about you is true she would have a lot to be proud about.” Kara said without hesitation. “Did you really take out Croc on your own?”

“Heh, yeah, that’s a thing I did.” Steph said with a shy but slightly smug smile. “I mean I broke three ribs doing it and had to think of a good excuse for suddenly having an undercut after he ripped out a chunk of the ponytail but yeah, I did that.”

“Can’t have been easy.”

“I mentioned the ribs, right?” Steph said with a raised eyebrow. “But if you want to talk about amazing isn’t it weird how that Atlantic 747 magically flew between the support cables on Binder Bridge and landed at Metropolis International with no working engines?”

“Uhh…. Yes?” Kara tried but quickly wilted under the skeptical look from her new friend. “Yeah, okay, that was me. Carried it on my back and got out before anyone could have a good look.”

“And that miraculous rainstorm that put out the oil tanker fire at the docks?”

“I… may… have been in the area. A little.” Kara held up thumb and forefinger a very small distance apart.

“Hmm… freeze breath?”

“Yes! Wait, how do you…”

“And that school bus that came within about half a second of being flattened by the Gotham express after it got stuck on the tracks?”

“Guilty.”

Steph laughed at the embarrassment on Kara’s face, reached over and gently tilted her head up so she could look into her eyes. “Want to know the most amazing part of all that?”

“Umm… yes?” Kara almost squeaked the word, not used to someone being quite so direct.

“All of that, all of those miracles and all those lives saved… and you’re just getting started Kara.” Stephanie smiled and suddenly felt like she could see the future. “The things you’re going to do… they’re going to change the world.”

“Help me?” Kara said and rushed ahead at Steph’s confused look. “I mean, help me change it. You’re fighting the good fight here in Gotham anyway. The criminals are happy to team up when it suits them. Let’s show them what happens when the good guys, uh, girls get in on the act.”

“On two conditions.” Steph said, suddenly very serious. 

“Name them.”

“One: you tell me why you’re in Gotham. Two…. You’re handling any punching through walls that may be required.”

‘Deal!” Kara laughed. “The first bit is easy enough anyway. A few weeks ago an experimental weapon was stolen from a military R&D lab on the outskirts of Metropolis. Really nasty stuff, basically a handheld rail gun. Launches a metal rod at supersonic speeds and can punch through pretty much anything. Used to need a damn battleship to mount the things, now it’s no bigger than a personal rocket launcher.”

“Let me guess… Penguin?”

“Yeah. At least, I think so. Everything I could find both in and out of costume pointed to his organisation. Only problem is I’ve torn most of his safe-houses apart and can’t find anything.”

“You won’t.” Steph said with conviction. “Something like that he’d either keep an extremely long way away or right under his hand. Given that taking it out of the country would be really tricky I’d bet it’s sitting at the Iceberg Lounge right now.”

“Well….” Kara glanced up at the black sky then back to the door as it swung open and the first of the cops who’d just come off-shift shuffled through. “You said you’d pick up the tab for this, right?”

“Yeah, we’re good. Uh…. Are we good?” Steph asked throwing several bills onto the table as Kara quickly stood and came around to Steph’s side of the booth.

“I hope so.” Kara smiled and reached down an open hand. “How’d you fancy a second date tonight? Somewhere a little more… formal?”

“Thought you’d never ask!” Steph grinned as she let Kara effortlessly guide her to her feet and they headed for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

“So how do you want to do… this… something wrong?” Supergirl asked as she caught Batgirl staring at her.

“Uh… no, no! Nothing’s wrong it’s just… umm… the Supergirl I knew was a bit more, umm, covered.” Steph said with a blush that really didn’t seem to fit with the cowl. It wasn’t her fault, she thought desperately in the privacy of her own head. The stunning blonde next to her would have been at least a little distracting in a sack but the light blue costume consisting of a short skirt and crop top exposed a substantial amount of bare skin leaving Steph trying to keep her eyes off the long, lean legs or ridiculously toned six pack or the curving hips or the beautiful eyes or… well there was just a lot of ‘or’ around. She settled for letting her eyes lock onto the fluttering red cape whenever she couldn’t quite resist temptation and it seemed to be more or less working.

“Hey I said this was made a year ago… bit of a growth spurt since then!” Kara explained but she didn’t seem particularly annoyed by the attention. “Besides the less costume the less chance of it getting shredded by something that’ll just bounce off me.”

“Uh… right… talking of which.” Batgirl forced herself back to the task at hand. “Looks like a damn army on the roof and the permitter is locked down tighter than Fort Knox.”

“We can take them.”

‘Thank you for that ‘we’, appreciate the inclusion.” Batgirl said, still studying the scene. “And yes, ‘we’ could… but not quietly. Not even as fast as ‘we’ can move. One of ‘em would sound the alarm and that could be problematic.”

“Okay… so what’s plan B? I mean that’s kinda your thing, right?”

“No.” Batgirl said and enjoyed the look of disappointment for a moment before grinning at her new partner. “Anyone can have a plan B. If you’re a bat and stop anywhere before plan M you lose cowl privileges.”

“Ohhh. So which one are going with then?” Supergirl asked, matching the grin. 

“Honestly I’m kinda tempted just to let you tear the entire building down. It’d solve a lot of problems in Gotham. But, sadly, that’s not the sort of solution we should be encouraging so…. Let’s go with plan D.”

“And… that is?”

“D for digging!”

Oswald Cobblepot sat at his private table in the centre of his club and worried. While not an entirely new experience - this was Gotham after all and hanging on to what you had was pretty much constant warfare let alone expanding - he wasn’t used to doing so with so little information to go on. A week of constant losses, his forces diminishing seemingly hourly as soon as night fell and entire caches of weapons, money and supplies seized by the GCPD. All with no hint of what might be causing it!

Oh it could certainly be this Batgirl who’d seemingly taken over from the Bat that had tormented him for so many years. But while he - along with most of the Gotham underworld - had certainly underestimated her at the start he liked to think he had a pretty good grasp on her now. Ideally of course it would be around that pretty little throat, he thought to himself with a sinister smirk. Still even if he was wrong could she really do something like this? And if she could why start now? 

No, something else was at work here and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. He’d even taken the unusual step of reaching out to Two Face, Riddler and Bane who’d each suffered their own setbacks in the last week. Of course none of them had been particularly friendly - they were, after all, fighting over the same prize when you got right down to it - but he knew them all well enough to spot their own worry no matter how they tried to hide it. Whatever was going on in Gotham was new and, seemingly, defied rational explanation. In a city that the Joker called home that was saying a lot…

Still the one upside of having such a sizeable dent made in his Gotham holdings was a far smaller number of places he had to protect. As a result the Iceberg Lounge was running with triple the number of guards it would normally have even in an emergency and anyone coming for him was in for one hell of a fight. 

He sighed and reached for the glass of cabernet sitting alongside the remains of his steak dinner. On nights like this he did sometimes wonder if it was all worth it. Oh the game was fun enough in its own right and the quest for power would be with him until the day he died, he knew that well enough. But sometimes, just sometimes, he thought about calling a halt and going legit. The Iceberg Lounge was becoming outright famous these days despite its connections to the criminal underworld and he was fairly sure he could have a comfortable life owning and running it.

He glanced around the room, taking in the large, expansive dome above, the two floors of tables arranged around the large glass dance floor that covered the aquarium below. His own table was perched in the exact centre of the room, a wide glass platform reached by a single finger of steel and glass and with an intricate metal latticework surrounding it. It was an impressive sight and had a few surprises built in just in case someone tried something stupid. Looking down he could just make out the glass sides of the tank on the level below the main club, the viewing galleries beyond dark and empty. As was the rest of the club, Oswald and his guards notwithstanding. Tonight was definitely not a night for the public no matter how inconvenient it may be to his bottom line.

The problem with going straight - other than his own desires of course - was that the moment he tried to leave the game Gotham would swallow him whole. Just like his favourite pet had done to the last unfortunate assassin Riddler had employed, he thought with a chuckle. No, like it or not this was his life now… there was no going back. He raised the glass to his lips and paused as he noticed the surface of the wine rippling in his grasp.

Quickly the ripples grew and started to slosh over the sides as the ground itself started to shake. The guards around the outside of the room looked at each other in confusion, a few bringing their submachine guns up to the hip though they were very careful to keep their fingers away from the triggers. 

The floor on the far side of the room seemed to explode and an odd shape flew out of the crater. A confused mass of limbs in black, purple and blue it separated a moment later into two blonde figures. The one in blue landed back on the edge of the hole, squaring up to armed guards with every sign of enjoyment. The other spun through the air as if launched from a catapult to land in front of him, a bo staff pulled back ready to swing at his head.

“Quiet night Penguin?” Batgirl asked before pivoting to neatly fold up the two guards behind her with a mix of kicks and rapid fire swipes from the staff. She spun back around but the momentary distraction was all Oswald needed to collect himself.

“Yeah, let’s see if we can’t arrange some entertainment!” He croaked jabbing a finger down on a concealed button in the armrest of his chair. The glass panel Stephanie was standing on swung open and she dropped like a stone only to find a matching hole in the dance floor had done the same. She gasped as she hit the cold water of the aquarium but didn’t waste any time wondering how the hell she’d fallen for that. 

She kicked upwards but the hatch had already closed and the water was lapping at the glass floor leaving almost no air gap whatsoever. She flicked open a pouch on her belt and pulled out a small personal rebreather. It was only good for about ten minutes but that ought to be long enough, she thought as she spied Kara turning to see where she was. Seeing Supergirl tense Batgirl waved her off, pointing up at Penguin in his high tower. Go get him, she thought frantically, I can take care of myself!

To her relief Supergirl seemed to get the message, nodded and turned to face the small army that had guns levelled at her. The first flashes were the last thing Batgirl saw before turning to inspect the tank. 

Her heart stopped. There, still on the far side of the tank but gradually coming closer, was a huge dark shape. She forced herself to stay still and let the weight of her costume drag her downwards. She quickly dropped below its level and watched in horror as its white underbelly passed overhead. 

A shark. Specifically a Great White Shark. Here in Gotham. Her mind rebelled for a moment but quickly snapped back to reality as the creature gave a small but agitated flick of its fins. It knew there was something in here that didn’t belong and she clearly didn’t have long before it figured it out. Working quickly but with the bare minimum of movement she eased her staff closer to her and pulled out a couple more items from her belt. This was going to be tricky…

The shark turned slowly, hunting the intruder in its home. Batgirl almost stopped breathing as its snout settled on a direct line toward her but forced her hands to keep working. She heard the quiet crump as metal fused to metal complete with a brief torrent of bubbles… and so did the shark. It’s caudal fin swept from side to side and it accelerated almost lazily towards her but came closer with terrifying speed. She held her staff out in front of her and focused as best she could, thankful that the aquarium was an attraction so the water was kept crystal clear. At least, Steph thought distantly, for the next few seconds at which point there might be a considerable amount of blood to clean up.

She wondered just how fast Kara really was. Could she still intervene if this all went wrong? Could the brief moment between her screaming after screwing up and the teeth finding her flesh possibly be enough for the Girl of Steel to crash to her rescue? She doubted it… but something in her grew hard and determined at the thought. No, no she wasn’t dying. Not here. Not today. Not to a damn shark of all things. After all this was just another day in the long and interesting career of Batgirl. At least she really hoped it was.

The shark seemed close enough to touch before she jabbed the staff forward as hard as she could, the water dragging at it like clawing fingers. It had started to turn, intending to bring its jaws closed on either side of her and she saw the great eye roll back to protect the sensitive tissue. The box she’d attached to the end of her staff smacked into its snout and there was a dull crack as a cloud of bubbles burst up.

She threw herself down to the floor of the tank as best she could, half falling and half swimming as she felt the sandpaper skin brush across her shoulder, the suit just about standing up to the impact. The crash of the enormous animal against the side of the tank sounded loud even underwater and Batgirl risked a quick look back over her shoulder. The shark was swimming in slow, lazy circles looking for all the world like it had just downed one too many drinks of an evening and didn’t quite remember how to get home. 

Not wasting any time she kicked hard for the surface pulling a small explosive charge out of her belt. She held it in her right hand and slapped upwards at the glass floor as soon as she was in range. With another quick glance back over her shoulder to make sure her aquarium buddy was still a bit loopy she swam a few feet away and triggered the explosive. The shark clearly noticed the noise but didn’t seem particularly interested in investigating the disturbance as she swam quickly to the new hole and pulled herself up and out onto the glass floor.

Not wanting to hang around where she might still attract attention from below or be an easy target for the gunmen above she grabbed her grapple gun and wasted no time flying up to land on the thin central spire hosting Penguin’s private dining table. As she landed in a picture perfect crouch she realised she didn’t have to worry about getting caught in a crossfire. Supergirl was standing at the table, the last goon held in an unbreakable grip around his neck that was just a hair short of actually choking him. Everywhere Batgirl looked the rest of the small army were lying unconscious on the ground, a thick layer of shell casings surrounding them. She’d been so focused on her own peril she hadn’t even heard them firing….

“Nicely done Batgirl.” Kara said conversationally. “What was that?”

“Hmm? Oh, shark repellent. What are you doing with that one?”

“Well either he tells us where Penguin’s put his shiny new toy or we have to wait for someone to wake up.”

“Fair point. So what’s it going to be goon number…. Thirty nine.” Batgirl asked cheerfully after a rapid head count.

“I… you won’t get anything out of me bitch.” The goon looked like wanted to spit at them but was too scared to muster even a single drop. 

“Oh that’s a shame.” Supergirl said casually.

“Punch him and wait?”

“I would but it feels like that comment was unnecessary.”

“Toss him in the tank? I’m sure his friends will figure out why respecting women is a good thing when they find his foot in the morning.”

The goon went white and shook his head. “No… no please don’t.”

“Why shouldn’t she?” Batgirl asked, slipping easily into the role of bad cop. “You’re useless to us and you did just try to kill us both.”

“I…” His eyes flicked from one to other only for Kara to lift him up by the throat and dangle him over the edge, his feet pointing straight at the freshly made hole two floors down.

“Okk.. okay!” He choked the word out and Supergirl pulled him back in, though she kept her hand around his throat. “Down that corridor, stairs at the far end. Right at the bottom then three doors down on the left!”

“Good boy, cookie!” Supergirl said and flicked his forehead with a finger, knocking him out instantly. 

“Showoff…” Batgirl muttered as they took off down the corridor.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Though a change of underwear would be nice after that!”

“Do they have bats on them?” Kara asked teasingly having noted the theme Steph had going on.

“I assure you they do not.” Steph panted trying to keep up with the Kryptonian. 

“Which reminds me… shark repellent? Really?”

“It’s… a….” Batgirl gasped then held a hand up. “Uh, can we just slow down a little bit? My human lungs can only do so much.”

“Sorry.” Kara slowed and Steph settled into a more comfortable run beside her.

“Thanks. It’s a neurological disruptor. Basically scrambles the brain, leaves the target half shut down, half massively disorientated for a couple of minutes.”

“Okay. So… how is that considered shark repellent?” 

Steph shrugged and grinned. “Did it repel the shark?”

“Yes…”

“See, shark repellent!” Steph said triumphantly as they jumped down the stairs and barrelled up to the basement room they’d been directed to. The giant steel door was, she had to admit, a bit of a hint.

“Okay, time for the door repellent!” Steph said bowing to the metal barrier.

“Huh?”

Batgirl reached out, pulled Supergirl’s arm up into a cocked position and pushed her fingers into a fist.

“Ohhhhh.” Kara said as realisation dawned. “Gotcha.”

The door burst off its hinges in one blow and ended up crashing into the far wall of a long, low room. They stepped inside and Batgirl found her view suddenly cut off as Supergirl stepped in front of her.

“That’s far enough.” Penguin’s voice wheezed in the darkness and Steph risked a glance around the Kryptonian to see his short figure standing maybe six foot to the right side, a large rectangular weapon on a motorised plinth in front of him. Somehow she knew without a single doubt that had to be the portable railgun they’d come for. There was a certain inevitability about it…

“Just give us that and any plans you may have made and we’ll be on our way.” Supergirl said and Steph was impressed at how relaxed the words were. Certainly she’d never have guessed Supergirl had been doing this for just a few months.

There was an odd cackling, wheezing rumble of laughter from Penguin as he shook his head. “And why would I do that? I’ve seen off the best this city has to throw at me, I’m not losing to someone who looks like she should be walking street corners for cheap tricks!”

Supergirl sighed and shook her head. “Is everyone in Gotham so… old fashioned when it comes to women?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Batgirl confirmed, making sure she was actually covered by Kara’s body. She had a pretty good idea how the future was about to go and didn’t really want to be in the firing line if she could help it.

“Alright, let’s see if we can teach them some manners.” Supergirl said before turning her attention back to Penguin. “You, uh, may want aim that a little lower.”

“Lower? I’m aiming it at your heart you dumb bitch.”

“Yes, I know. And when this is all over I don’t want you thinking there was some sort of magical boob armour behind this shield.” Supergirl said with strained patience. “Come on, you brought up the outfit, the least you could do is exploit the obvious weak spot.”

Penguin hesitated then there was a brief whir of hydraulics. 

“There, satisfied?”

“Almost. All you’ve got to do now is pull the trigger.”

Penguin almost dropped the control pad in shock. “What? Are you crazy? Just turn around and leave!”

Supergirl laughed and shook her head. “Oh Mr Cobblepot… you don’t get it do you? I came here for that railgun. I’m not leaving without it. Now either shoot me or hand it over.”

She took a step forward and Penguin, thoroughly unnerved by the mix of confidence and threat from this strange woman, instinctively jabbed the firing button. There was a monstrous crack as the small metal spear accelerated almost instantly to supersonic speeds, crossed the gap in the blink of an eye… and clattered to the ground as a burning, molten disk of metal.

Penguin gaped, not able to believe what had happened. This woman was standing there with a big smile on her face while the newest super weapon of the United States Military had failed utterly. It was designed to put rounds through the thickest armoured vehicles on the planet yet this slim blonde hadn’t just survived but her bare stomach had turned the lethal projectile into a metal pancake. 

“How…”

“You’ll find out… but not today.” Batgirl whispered in his ear, having take advantage of the distraction to slip behind him without being noticed. She brought the staff around, this time using the end without the neural scrambler bolted to it, and knocked him into unconsciousness with a single blow.


	5. Chapter 5

“So… that went well.” Steph commented as they watched from a nearby rooftop while the GCPD poured into the front door of the Iceberg Lounge. 

“I’d say so, yes.” Kara agreed patting the metal case next to her. “I’ll drop this off with the idiots that lost it back in Metropolis.”

“Shame you can’t destroy it.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Kara sighed. “One of the hardest things about this is remembering to let humans make mistakes no matter how obvious they may be.”

“Talking of mistakes…” Steph said quietly. “You know Penguin’s going to tell everyone what he saw tonight, right?”

“I hope so.” Kara replied with a bright smile. “Forgive me for saying this but I’m tied of hiding in the shadows Steph. I want to step into the light.”

“Nothing to forgive.” Steph said waving it away. “Hell in some ways that’s what I’m trying to do with the Bat.” She thought for a minute then added “Well… maybe not actually into the light but at least closer to it. Light grey rather than black, y’know?”

“I know.” Kara assured her with a grin. 

“So… this was basically your coming out party?” Steph asked with a wicked smile as she gestured to the large building they’d just torn through now bathed in red and blue flashing lights.

“You could put it that way.” Kara laughed. “And I couldn’t have asked for a better…” She hesitated for a moment, searching for the word. “Partner? Friend… what are we at this point?”

“Both.” Steph said without hesitation.

“Well I couldn’t have asked for a better both then.” Kara teased before casting a flirtatious look down Steph’s tightly fitting suit. “Or a better date to be at my coming out party.”

“Well it was our second date, I had to pull out the stops.” Steph said while trying to figure out why her insides were doing a little nervous dance at the compliment. 

There was a comfortable silence for a minute or two, though with a slightly odd edge to it before Kara spoke again.

“So… third date?”

“If… if you want.” Steph said, trying to play things cool. “Though preferably with fewer sharks.”

“This Saturday? Find us somewhere with really good Italian food?”

“Deal.” Steph said instantly before cursing to herself. So much for cool…

“Here…” Kara passed over a small scrap of paper with something scrawled on it in pencil.

“And this is…?”

“My number.” Kara blushed but didn’t look away. “Grabbed the pad as we were leaving, figured I… well, that you might want… my number.” She shuffled a little uneasily on the spot and Steph wrapped her in a hug, somehow managing to resist anything more.

“I do, thanks. But how do I give you mine?”

“Oh don’t worry, if I want you I’ll just sign a light in the sky.” Kara grinned and now Stephanie was the one blushing furiously. “Besides you’d be amazed how good my hearing is. I can find you, don’t worry about that.”

“You know that’s a little creepy right?” Steph joked.

“Yeah but I figure it’s better to mention it now than later.” Kara shrugged, picking up the case. “I really do need to get back to Metropolis with this. Saturday?”

“Saturday! Uh, 6 at my place.” Steph said recovering nicely. “Let’s see if you’re as good as you say you are Kara Kent.”

“Count on it Stephanie Brown.” Supergirl said lifting into the sky and waving before turning and rocketing for the horizon.

****

“I’m home!” Steph called as she wearily opened the front door, the first rays of dawn brushing her heels. 

“Another all-nighter?” Her mom asked from the kitchen from which the smell of freshly cooked waffles was gently wafting through the house. 

“Yeah. It’ll be worth it in the long run.” Steph said almost automatically as she stepped gratefully into the warm kitchen and slid into a chair. Her mom was dressed in blue slacks and black fluffy top, her usual outfit after her own all-nighter at the emergency room of Gotham General Hospital. 

“Just be careful, there’s no point working yourself to death.” There was a clink as two stacked plates were picked up and moved over to the kitchen table then a quiet intake of breath.

“Steph, what’s wrong?”

“Huh? What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong.” Steph protested, wondering what on earth her mom had picked up on. True almost getting eaten by a great white shark was a new experience but it couldn’t have been that obvious surely?

“You look… preoccupied.” Her mom reached over and pulled her own chair round to sit beside Stephanie. “Maybe wrong is the… umm…”

“Wrong word?”

“Those extra English Lit classes are coming in handy.” The sarcasm was positively dripping but her mom clearly had no intention of getting side-tracked. “But yes, there’s just something off about you.”

“Oh.” Steph debated trying to bluff her way out of this but she was tired and if she was being honest desperately wanted to talk about it anyway. Maybe that’s why she’d let her usual defences drop a little. She drew a deep breath, turning her chair to face her mom. 

“I… think I might sort have, kind have… met someone tonight.”

“Ah…”

“Ah?”

“Ah.” Her mom smiled and reached over to clasp her daughter’s hand. “You might not want to think about this but I do have a little experience in meeting people. Want to talk about them?”

“I… yeah.” Steph let a small smile creep across her face. “They’re kinda amazing. Fun to be around, really clever, fascinating to talk to and she’s so beautiful….” Steph trailed off as her brain once again seemed to lag behind her words. She’d really just said…. No, no she wouldn’t have… but she had… 

Before she could run from the room in embarrassment she felt her mom’s hand tighten a little around her fingers. “Stephanie Brown, please tell me you’re not worried about this amazing, fun and beautiful person being a woman?”

“I…” Steph looked up with surprised delight into her mom’s eyes. “You’re not… mad?”

“Why on earth would I be?” There was a pause as her mom clearly searched for the right words then shuffled forward to crouch down besides Steph, still holding her hand but resting her chin on her daughter’s shoulder. “Love is love Steph, don’t turn away from it for anything.”

“Even if…”

“Even if. Especially if!” Her mom laughed and wrapped her free arm around Steph’s shoulders in a hug. “You my dear run on ‘if’! You’re brave, fearless and absolutely unstoppable when you want something. If you were interested in anyone and there *isn’t* an ‘if’ involved then I’d be worried!”

Steph laughed and hugged back hard. “Thanks. I… I’m still not sure if I love her though… I mean we only just met.”

“So give it some time. Get to know her, let her get to know you. It’ll work if it’s meant to.” 

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Then it doesn’t. Something good can always come out of anything, it’s only when we do nothing that nothing happens.”

“Have you been reading my philosophy textbook again?”

“I mean it. Even with your dad….” There was a pause as the old wound threatened to reopen but Steph kept quiet and let her mom work through it. “Even with your dad, for all the bad things he did to us… I got you. And so did the world! And that’s the best thing ever!”

“Mom…” Steph sighed in true put-upon-child fashion but her grin was wide enough to light up the world.

“And if this woman doesn’t appreciate you I’ll beat her up myself!”

“That… uh, never mind.” Steph said, deciding that was a conversation that could wait for another day.

“What’s her name, if you don’t mind telling me?”

“Kara. Kara Kent.” Steph said and even the sound of Kara’s name filled her with unexpected happiness. “She’s coming round on Saturday evening before we go out on the town.”

“Do you want me to be elsewhere?”

“No!” Steph surprised herself at how much she didn’t want that. She’d always been a bit nervous about introducing a romantic interest to her mother in the past but this time… this time it felt right “No, please, if you can… I’d like you to meet her.”

“I’ll be here. Promise.” Her mom laughed and ruffled Steph’s hair. “Must be serious if you want me to meet her.”

“It’s only our third date!” Steph protested. “I haven’t even kissed her yet, oh god sorry, sorry, TMI I know…”

“It’s okay.” Her mom assured her. “Any momentary weirdness is far eclipsed by seeing you this happy.” She gave her daughter one final squeeze and let her go. “But if you’re at a point where you’ll blurt that out you need to eat your breakfast and get some sleep before you start telling me your fifty shades fantasies about this woman.”

“MOM!”

“You know I’m right.” The older Brown headed for the door and paused just before leaving the room, glancing back at her daughter who was practically glowing while digging into her breakfast as if she hadn’t eaten for a week.

“Though you know it’s traditional to solve that kissing problem on the third date, right?” She said casually before walking off grinning, the sound of desperate shocked spluttering ringing in her ears as Stephanie learnt that waffles weren’t always friendly...

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don't read the comics and want a visual of the supersuits allow me to present the best image I've ever seen of Steph and Kara: https://comickergirl.tumblr.com/image/150914904536
> 
> Damn I miss these two dorks hanging out together... come on DC, make it happen in whatever universe-shattering mega event you're doing this week!
> 
> Oh and for those wondering yes, this was legit a two day story as that's all I had time for this week. As I said, easiest thing I've ever written!


End file.
